


Masquerade

by Lavender_Disaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Disaster/pseuds/Lavender_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Masquerade Ball approaches, Harry can only imagine going with one person - Louis Tomlinson, his best friend, and secret crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a lot longer than I'd originally anticipated but I love and I hope you do too!

Harry froze when he first saw it. The pale blue poster was just one of hundreds that had been taped up all across the school - including one on every other locker in the hallways. Harry peeled it off his aluminum locker door and scanned the stunning cursive script.

_**Jefferson High’s 10th Annual Senior Masquerade Ball** _  
_**Come one, come all** _  
_**Welcome to all upperclassmen** _  
_**Friday, December 12th, 2015** _  
_**White Tie Costume Attire Appropriate** _  
_** 7pm-11pm in Paul Adams Gymnasium ** _

Harry smiled wistfully at the poster. He’d heard so many good things about the Senior Masquerade Ball. His older sister, Gemma, had gone a few years ago. Harry could recall sitting on the edge of her bed as he watched her get ready and primp and prim. She had looked so stunning in her ice blue ball gown and her gorgeous silver mask. She looked as though she’d just stepped out of A Cinderella Story. When Harry had told her as much, she’d thrown a pillow at his face, but had beamed nonetheless. That night, when she got home, she crawled into Harry’s bed and they looked up at the ceiling as she told him all about her night - how she danced with Bobby McGee and how he had kissed her goodnight. Ever since that night, Harry had dreamed of attending the Masquerade Ball. And there was only one person in particular he wanted to go with.

Louis Tomlinson had been Harry’s next door neighbor since before Harry could even remember. He was a year older than Harry, and Harry had always been so drawn to Louis. Louis was a light - bright, bold, beautiful. Harry was the moth - boring, brown, and mundane. But he was drawn to Louis - always, always so drawn to Louis. And throughout the years, the two of them had become best friends. And while Harry had always been taken with Louis, it wasn’t until this past year that he realized his feelings were something more than just friendship. Maybe it was because Louis was going off to college soon and for the first time ever, they wouldn’t be LouisandHarry as they had been for so many years. Either way, something had stirred inside Harry. And he was now head over heels in love with Louis William Tomlinson.

Harry really couldn’t help himself. Louis was radiant and golden. And he was filled with so much passion for life. There was never a dull moment in Louis’ company. And Harry found himself always laughing so hard and having the time of his life whenever he was with Louis. Louis had the ability to make him feel like he was the Very Most Important Person in the whole entire world - like everything Harry had to say mattered, even the silly boring things. Even when he rambled. And Louis could fill his stomach with butterflies with a single glance. But Harry knew Louis saw him as just a friend, a little brother. That was the way it’d always been. It was the way it’d always be.

But still, Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful. He wished more than anything that he could go to the dance with Louis. He wanted terribly to get all dressed up and slow dance with Louis under twinkling fairy lights to soft music. He wanted Louis to reach up and place a gentle hand behind his neck, urging him forward slightly and meeting him with a kiss…

“Hazza!” The always-cheerful voice called from down the hallway. Harry turned, seeing Louis heading towards him from the senior hallway. He had a huge grin on his face - the kind that made his eyes crinkle slightly. The kind that made him look like The Sun. Harry felt his pulse speed up. Christ, Harry. Get it together.

“Hey!” Harry greeted with a smile, “What’s up, Lou?”

“Not much,” Louis leaned against the lockers next to Harry’s, “What’s this?” Louis plucked the flyer from Harry’s hand.

“Oh, for the Masquerade Ball,” Harry snatched it back, placing it inside his locker - gently between two large textbooks to keep it from getting damaged, “Didn’t you have one on your locker?”

“I dunno. I didn’t pay attention,” Louis shrugged. And that figured, really. Louis never really was one to be fussed with paying attention to things like that, “Sorry I couldn’t give you a ride to school today.”

“ ‘s okay,” Harry pulled out his books for his first class - English with Mrs. Winters, “I know you had to take the twins to their school’s winter art thingy.”

“Yeah, it was so boring though,” Louis sighed, “Wished you could have gone with us. All it was was me milling about sipping coffee and looking at finger paintings of Christmas trees and snowmen. Very, very boring, Hazza. I just about died of boredom! And then where’d you be?”

“Totally lost without you,” Harry said. His voice was teasing and light, but his words were quite true. Come August, Louis would be off to school and Harry would still be at Jefferson High. And it scared the hell out of him if he was being quite honest. He couldn’t even imagine a day without seeing Louis. Even when he’d come down with the flu and was stuck in bed for two weeks, Louis had come over every single day much to their mother’s objections. He, of course, had gotten sick not long after. And Harry had been the one to nurse him back to health just as Louis had done for him. A day without Louis felt like a nightmare.

“Well of course you’d be babe,” Louis grinned, jabbing a finger into Harry’s side as he wriggled out of reach, “You wouldn’t know what to do without me.”

“Mmm,” Harry just hummed, not really knowing how to respond to that without turning into a complete blubbering sap. He just swallowed hard, fighting the lump building in his throat as he put his books into his forest green Jansport.

“So you going to that thing?” Louis asked, he bit his bottom lip and looked at Harry with wide, expectant eyes. Harry could get lost in those eyes, really. And there were several times that he had. They were the most beautiful shade of blue - sometimes bright like a big blue spacious sky, sometimes crystalline blue like winter ice, sometimes with flecks of green or gold when Louis was in certain lights. Harry could definitely fall into their abyss like some sort of rabbit hole. He wondered briefly what the Wonderland behind Louis’ eyes would be like - probably all sorts of beautiful things.

“Haz?” Louis raised a brow.

“Oh, sorry. What was that?”

“I asked you if you were going to the thing. The Masquerade thing? Seems right up your alley, babe. I swear, I can’t even count the times you’ve made me watch Phantom of The Opera and oggle over the beautiful costumes in that one scene. Bet you’ve had a costume in mind for years, eh?”

“Oh,” Harry blinked, slamming his locker closed, “I-I don’t know. Depends really.”

“On what?” Louis’ brows furrowed slightly.

Harry shrugged, “On things.”

“Whatever you say, H,” Louis smirked, reaching up to brush a curl from Harry’s eyes. Harry tried not to let his knees completely give at the gentle touch. It was just something so slight - brushing hair from his eyes. They’d always done that to each other. It was no big deal really. So then why did Harry feel like his every nerve was on fire?

“Are you going?” Harry asked, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged and they fell into step as Louis walked Harry to his English class. Louis always walked Harry to his first class. Ever since the first day of kindergarten actually. It was just a tradition that they never broke. Even if it made Louis late to his own first period. Even if he’d gotten detentions out the wazoo because of it. Louis still always, always walked Harry to his first class, “Depends.”

“On what?” Harry asked, their steps completely in balance. They were absolute mirrors of each other.

“On things,” Louis bit his bottom lip, flicking his fringe from his eyes as he had a habit of doing whenever nervous or anxious or excited, “I’ll think about it. ‘still two weeks away, babe.’”

“True,” Harry nodded, “But…I think you should go.”

“We’ll see,” Louis replied, a small smile playing at his lips, “Well,” he paused outside of Mrs. Winters’ room, “this is you. I’ll see you at lunch, okay love.”

“Kay,” Harry nodded. Louis reached out and grasped Harry’s hand. He rubbed the pad between Harry’s index finger and thumb with his own thumb before letting go and darting off down the hallway to his Chemistry class - already going to be late, Harry knew. He watched Louis take off down the hall before ducking into his class. He took his seat in the third row, center. As he pulled out his notebook, he brushed his fingers over the spot on his hand Louis had touched. It was as if he could still feel Louis’ touch there on his hand.

\--

Harry had been so thrilled about the ball. It turned out their group of friends had all decided to go together. Even though Louis wasn’t going to be his date, it was still the next best thing, in Harry’s mind. They spent the next few days planning everything. They’d take two cars - Niall and Courtney would take Niall’s dad’s car with Liam and Allison. And Harry, Louis, and Liam would take Louis’ old Camry. During lunch, Louis and Zayn plotted about spiking the punch and Zayn mentioned putting a stink bomb in the girls’ bathroom. Louis’ face had been a fairy light at that suggestion.

Gemma had even taken Harry shopping at the vintage store downtown the following weekend. She had helped him pick out exactly what he wanted to wear - a burgundy crushed velvet overcoat with a cream ruffled dress shirt with little black pearlescent buttons. He’d wear his black dress pants with the outfit that he already owned. And Gemma had even bought him a pair of shiny black boots that came to a point in the toe. She promised him he’d look just like “Some sort of Victorian prince.” Harry had laughed and hugged her, saying, “That’s what I’m going for!”

The outfit hung neatly in his closet. He often took to opening his closet just to run his fingers over the crushed velvet. He couldn’t wait to wear it. He hoped that Louis would like it as much as he did. He wanted to impress Louis. Wanted Louis to notice him in more than just that ‘younger brother way.’

\--

“Let me see, H!” Louis begged. They were sitting on Harry’s bed working on homework when Harry had casually brought up his costume. Which he knew was a mistake because it was supposed to be a surprise and Louis was relentless when it came to secrets and surprises.

“Lou,” Harry sighed, putting his pen down, “I’ve already told you. No one is allowed to see it until the night of the ball, okay?”

Louis huffed, “But Hazza, I’m not just anyone. It’s _me_ we’re talking about here. Let me see it baby, _please?_ ”

“No, Lou,” Harry held firm, “You can see it on Friday night. That’s only five nights off. You’ll live.”

“But I want to see it _now!_ ” Louis pouted.

“So impatient,” Harry chuckled, “And why should I? You won’t let me see yours.”

“Well...that’s because it’s a surprise,” Louis folded his arms over his chest.

“How come you can have a surprise but I can’t?” Harry protested, “That’s not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair,” Louis stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t I know it,” Harry sighed, turning his attention back to his World History notes.

“What’s that, love?” Louis asked.

“Nothing,” Harry flipped through his notes.

“No…” Louis pushed his textbook aside, “You’re upset about something, babe. Tell me what so I can make it right, please?”

“Lou…” Harry fiddled with his pen in his hands, not really knowing where to even begin with all that was upsetting him.

“Please tell me, sweetheart,” Louis encouraged, “We tell each other everything. No secrets, remember? Besides, I’ll make it right. Just tell me what it is and I’ll make it right.”

“It’s just…” Harry took a deep breath, “It’s not fair that you’ll be going off to school soon and I’ll still be here. I’ll...I’ll miss you.”

“Oh baby!” Louis exclaimed, he shook his head and Harry could see the concern contorting his face, “Come here,” Louis opened his arms and Harry tucked himself inside as Louis wrapped him in a hug. Louis always was one to give the best hugs and cuddles, “It’s going to be okay, Hazza,” Louis said, his voice soft and gentle as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls, “You’ll see. We’ll be okay.”

“Never been apart from you like that,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ sweater, “Ever. And I...I know I’m being a baby about things but...I’ll miss you a lot.”

“Sweetheart, you aren’t being a baby about this,” Louis shook his head, “Not at all. I’ve been a bit freaked out about it too. You’re forgetting, darling. I’ll be off at college and I won’t have my best boy there with me. I’ll miss you so much it’ll hurt!”

“Then...then don’t go."

“Harry…” Louis pulled back. There was a frown on his face and a look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before, “...don’t...don’t do that,” Louis said.

“Why not?” Harry pulled back, wriggling out from Louis’ hug, “Why can’t you stay? There’s schools here that are closeby and...and we could still see each other every day and…”

“Harry,” Louis hopped off the bed, “Don’t make me feel guilty about going off to school.”

“You’re the one leaving,” Harry frowned, picking at his duvet, “I don’t have to be happy that I’ll be losing my best friend.”

“Christ, H! You won’t _lose_ me, you idiot! But if you’re going to guilt trip me and make it sound like I’m doing something wrong by going off to school, you just might. I...I’m getting enough of a guilt trip at home as it is. I don’t need it from you too!” Louis began gathering up his books and stuffing them into his Vans backpack.

“Lou...Lou wait,” Harry panicked. He hadn’t meant to hurt Louis or make him feel bad. And what had Louis meant when he said he was getting enough of that at home too? Harry suddenly felt very sick.

“Lou,” Harry begged, “Please don’t go. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to like, guilt trip you. I just...this is so hard on me.”

“And you don’t think it’s hard on _me?_ ” Louis swung his backpack onto his shoulder, “Hazza, this is _so_ hard on me. My mom’s been taking extra shifts at the hospital. I’m pretty much looking after the kids for her. When I leave, I don’t know how they’ll manage alone. And Mom has been guilt tripping the shit out of me for months already, Harry. I am the bad guy because I want to go to college. Fucking sue me,” Louis turned and headed out, slamming the bedroom door behind him with a harsh bang. The photos on Harry’s walls rattled.

Harry wanted to run after Louis and stop him - apologize and tell him he had no idea he was under so much stress. But he knew Louis well enough by now to know when Louis needed coddling and when Louis just needed to spend his anger. Harry just needed to let Louis spend his anger and things would cool down enough for them to be able to talk together. Harry just needed to wait.

\--

Harry was still waiting by Wednesday.

Things were still so tense between him and Louis and Harry had no idea what to do. They’d never had a bad fight before. Harry couldn’t really blame Louis though. With the stress he was under, it was understandable. But they spent the week flitting around each other, avoiding one another. And when they had to interact - at lunch for example - they would speak in short, clipped sentences. Niall even pulled Harry aside to ask him if everything was okay. This wasn’t them. They never, ever fought. And when they did, it was usually over quickly - neither one of them being able to stand it for long. Harry would look at Louis and Louis would look at Harry and they would just lock eyes and one of them would crack first - a hint of a smile just before bursting into a belly laugh. Then, they’d charge towards each other, practically tackling each other to the ground in a massive hug - still laughing until there were tears in their eyes. It didn’t make sense, but it’s how it was with them. They couldn’t ever be mad at the other. No matter what.

Thursday rolled around and Harry was kicking himself because things were still tense and the ball was the following night. He just wanted he and Louis to make up before then so that they could call go to the ball and have a good time together. He spent Thursday in a sour mood though, because Louis seemed to almost be purposefully avoiding him. It didn’t help matters that he had developed a headache that felt like a jackhammer was going off inside his skull. By the end of the day, he felt absolutely miserable. It was like he’d physically taken on what the mental and emotional toll of fighting with Louis had done to him - his glands were swollen and his head ached and his whole body was sore. He felt so dizzy and worn down by the end of the day that he could barely get to his car. He was stumbling towards his Civic when he felt a pair of arms latch around him. Louis was holding him, stabilizing him from losing his footing.

“Jesus Christ, H,” Louis muttered, “Don’t tell me you’re sick again.”

“I-I  think so,” Harry winced, “I’ll be okay. Just...need to sleep it off,” his throat hurt terribly to talk.

Louis shook his head, muttering a string of curses, “Alright, no. I’m not letting you behind the wheel. C’mon. I’ll drive you home then I’ll get Li to come by with me later tonight to pick up Bessie.” Bessie was what Harry had named his car, much to everyone’s chagrin.

“You...you don’t have to do that. I know we’re um...fighting right now.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Louis hissed, “H, don’t be a fucking idiot. Even if we hate each other I’m still gonna take care of you and look after you. Always, always,” Louis guided Harry to his Camry, “Do you understand me, babe?”

Something in Harry’s stomach fluttered. He wasn’t sure it was because of what Louis said, or because of the nausea he had been fighting since third period, “Y-yeah,” Harry nodded, allowing Louis to guide him to the car.

“And for the record, H,” Louis sighed, flicking his fringe, “I don’t. Hate you that is. Just...pissed off. But right now my priority is getting you home nice and safe and making sure you get to bed and get some rest, ya hear?”

“Yeah, Louis,” Harry nodded, “I hear.”

Louis helped Harry into the passenger seat. He got in on the other side and turned on the engine. As he backed out of the parking space, he said, “Harry, I mean it. I want you to get some rest, okay. Maybe...maybe the ball isn’t the best idea.”

“But Lou!” Harry protested - too loudly with the headache he was suffering through, “I have to go!”

“Hazza, be reasonable here, okay babe? There’s always next year, right?”

“But...but…” Harry sputtered, “You won’t be here next year! And...and I need to...I need to have my Masquerade Ball with you. Wanna...wanna have my first...slow dance with...you,” he was struggling to process words. His brain felt foggy and Harry really didn’t know what he was saying, he just prayed he was making some sort of sense.

“Hazza?” Louis’ brows knitted together, “You want me to be your first slow dance?”

Harry curled up into a ball on the seat, pressing his head against the window. He nodded slowly, “Want...to dance with you...and...kiss you under the...the fairy lights.”

If Louis said anything after that, Harry didn’t hear it. He didn’t recall anything else but Louis gently shaking his shoulder and saying, “We’re here, Hazza. C’mon. Let’s get you upstairs.”

\--

Harry woke up in his bed, the covers tucked up around him. He was wearing his comfiest pajamas. He couldn’t remember anything save for Louis helping him upstairs. Had Louis really helped him to undress and had put him to bed? Even in the midst of the horrible fight they were having? Harry winced, trying to piece together what had happened. But he vaguely remembered soft lips pressing to his forehead.

\--

“But Mom!” Harry cried, “I-I _have_ to go! I have been looking forward to this for years!”

“I know, baby,” Anne sighed, she sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, “but your fever has gotten worse. And you’re looking a little green, sweet one. I’m not letting you go to school today. And I sure am not letting you go to that dance, Harry.”

“But...but...I have my costume! And _Louis_ will be there! And I’ve wanted this for years!”

Anne sighed, “Okay. If you can get up and out of bed and walk across your room to your closet and get dressed for school, then you can go.”

Harry sneered definitely. Anne simply folded her arms over her chest and watched with a raised eyebrow as Harry struggled to even sit up from his pillows.

“That’s what I thought,” she pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, “You, mister, are not going anywhere. Do you understand me? Now then, I’ll place a call to the school. And I’ll call Lou too because heaven knows, if I don’t, that boy will have my hide for not keeping in the loop.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Lou’s great,” Harry said, lazily.

“He is,” Anne nodded in agreement, “A sweet boy. Just like you, baby. Jay and I are quite lucky, you know.”

“Mom...I love Louis,” Harry said, lolling his head on the pillow. He still felt foggy, but he knew what he was saying. He just needed to tell someone - anyone really. He couldn’t keep that bottled up anymore.

“Oh love,” Anne sighed, brushing the matted curls from his damp forehead, “I know you do. Between you and me honey,” she smiled as if telling a secret, “He loves you too. Mom’s are very intuitive, you know. Now then, let me make my phone calls. I’ll bring you up some chicken noodle soup and lime jello in a bit. Try to get some rest, sweetpea.”

“I’ll try,” Harry pouted. He was still upset about having to miss the dance. But honestly, his mom had been right - she always was. He couldn’t even get out of bed, much less go to school and attend a dance. Maybe...just maybe she was right about Louis too.

\--

Harry rested off and on all day. He was finally starting to feel a bit better around five o’clock, but he knew - with a heavy heart - that he still wouldn't be able to make it to the ball. He imagined his friends getting ready to go. He wondered what Louis was doing at that moment. Maybe he was getting dressed in his costume. Harry had so badly wanted to see it. Perhaps, maybe, Louis would send him pictures. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?

He hadn’t heard from Louis all day. But his Mom had told him that Louis had said to tell Harry he’d sent his love. Harry just wished he could hear from Louis himself. He thought of texting him, but didn’t want to be a bother. Louis was getting ready for the ball. A ball he’d probably have a very good time at. Harry couldn’t help but picture Louis - pink-cheeked and tipsy from the spiked punch. He’d probably be giggly and smiling a whole lot while and Zayn pulled their prank. Maybe he’d dance a little - that little wiggle thing he’d do where he’d just stand in place and sort of shake his hips to the beat of the music. Harry called it “the Louis shimmy.” And maybe Louis would dance with someone. Maybe just jokingly with Zayn. Or maybe that Aiden boy Harry never really liked too much in Louis’ Chem Lab would ask him to dance. And then they would. And Louis would look so stunning - glowing under the fairy lights. He’d be so stunning. He always was.

Harry couldn’t help the sad smile on his face. As long as Louis had a good time tonight, that’s all that really mattered, right?

He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cellphone. He typed out a quick text to Louis.

_Hey. I’m sorry for fighting with you. I don’t like fighting with you, Lou. I hope you have a really good time tonight. Have some fun for me, please!_

Harry set his phone on his duvet, not really expecting a reply and shocked when one came just seconds later.

_**I’ll have fun tonight, promise :)** _

Harry sighed wistfully. He wished more than anything he could be there. Of course he’d be one to get sick and have to miss out. Maybe some things just weren’t meant to be though, right? Maybe this was all part of some bigger plan. A sign that maybe he and Louis weren’t really meant to be together or have any sort of special moment tonight. Maybe they were just supposed to be friends and that’d be it. Harry didn’t really like that thought too much, but maybe he could learn to accept that. In time.

A few moments later, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Groggily, Harry said, “Come in.”

“Hi honey,” Anne smiled, “How are you feeling, sweet one?”

“ ‘m okay,” Harry shrugged, “Feeling a bit better actually. All the rest today helped.”

“Your throat still sore?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, it still hurt to talk and his voice sounded even deeper than it normally did, “But the vapor rub is helping a lot.”

“That’s good, baby. Listen, there’s someone here to see you. But if you aren’t feeling up to it, I can…”

“No!” Harry protested, “No. Um...send them in.”

Anne smiled warmly before opening the bedroom door a little wider to reveal Louis. He was dressed in a beautiful long black overcoat and white frilled dress shirt. He had a mask resembling the Phantom of The Opera’s mask on, and in his arms - a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Harry let out a small gasp. Anne ducked away, heading back downstairs to give them their privacy.

“Wh...what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Seeing you, silly,” Louis giggled slightly, moving to sit on the edge of Harry’s bed and handed him the bouquet, “Brought you a ‘lil something.”

“Lou...this is more than just a little something,” Harry buried his nose against the velvety petals, “These are absolutely gorgeous.”

“ ‘m glad you like them,” Louis blushed, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket.

“What’s the occasion though?” Harry asked, setting them aside gently, “And shouldn’t you be getting ready to head off to the ball?”

“Nah,” Louis smiled, reaching down to brush a curl from Harry’s forehead, “No place I’d rather be than here with you. Now then, your mom tells me you’re feeling a bit better. Do you maybe feel like getting out of bed for just a moment? I kind of need to do something.”

“Um...okay?” Harry’s brows furrowed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He still felt a bit wobbly, but it felt so nice to be out of bed. Louis walked over to Harry’s speakers and plugged in his phone. After a few seconds, he selected the proper song.

“Oh, _Lou!_ ” Harry gasped when he heard which song it was.

“Like it?” Louis asked, biting his smile and blushing wildly, “ ‘s your favorite song, isn’t it? And the perfect song to have your first slow dance to. Now, c’mere. Let me see you.”

Harry took a few slow steps forward towards Louis. Louis met him halfway and clasped his hands around Harry’s waist. Harry raised his arms up to clasp around Louis’ neck. Together, they swayed gently to “Fly Me To The Moon.”

“ ‘s not exactly the slowest of songs,” Louis admitted, “but close your eyes, baby. Picture us dancing beneath a curtain of twinkling stars. The stars are dancing just for you!”

Harry blushed, dropping his forehead to tuck against Louis’ chest, “I love you,” Harry said without even a moment’s hesitation.

“And I love you too, Hazza,” Louis replied. He said it was such earnest that Harry had to pull away and look up into his eyes.

“You do?” Harry asked, brow furrowed.

“Of course I do, you silly boy! That’s why things have been so hard on me lately, Hazza. You said the other day that you were really struggling with me leaving. And the truth is, I was struggling too. I don’t ever, ever want to be apart from you ever. You are the most special person to me, Harry. You’re the light of my life. And you mean the world to me. I...I can’t just leave you.”

“But...but you have to.”

“Listen,” Louis brushed away another curl, “I was really stressing and when you asked me to stay, I sort of lost it. Because I felt like there was no way I could. And I didn’t want to give either of us false hope. I know that a long distance relationship would be tough. And so I spent all this past week talking to my mom. I know that I have been avoiding you, and I’m sorry for that. But I just needed some time to think...and process...and plan.”

“Plan what?” Harry asked.

“Well…” Louis attempted - and failed - to bite back another smile, “You know how my mom’s been struggling with taking care of all the kids. And how I help her out a lot, right?”

“Mmm,” Harry nodded.

“Well, I talked with her about all of this. And about you. And what I want for myself, and for you. Hazza, you have to understand something here, okay? I don’t see my future without you in it, baby. Whatever plans I make, they’re going to have to be big enough to include the both of us. And it’s stressful. I’m only just seventeen. But...I came up with a plan.”

By now, Harry was totally confused, but he clung onto every word Louis spoke. Louis continued -

“Baby, I talked with my mom. She’s agreed to all this. And maybe...maybe she’s called your mom and your mom has agreed too,” Louis was smiling wildly and Harry was so lost by this point.

“Lou, what...what are you talking about?”

“ _Baby!_ ” Louis gasped, pulling Harry into a hug before releasing him to continue their dancing, “My mom is going to hire me to be her nanny this next year. I won’t be going off to college this year. Not until you’re able to join me, Hazza. And she’ll pay me to help with the kids. And she said on top of paying me, she’d help me get an apartment. But, H. Here’s the good part. If you want, you can move in with me!”

“What?” Harry gasped.

“Mmhmm!” Louis nodded enthusiastically, “My mom said it’d be okay and your mom said it would be too - can you believe that baby? What do you say?”

“We’d...we’d have a place together?” Harry asked, trying to comprehend all of what Louis had just told him, “and...and you aren’t leaving?”

“Not without you able to come somewhere with me, no,” Louis shook his head, “Hazza, the thing is...I am in love with you. And maybe I have been for a long time, I’m not sure. All I know was the thought of leaving you behind was killing me. I just couldn’t do it. Even though we’ve never properly been together, I see my future with you, H. Only you. And I...I see you as my partner. There’s no way in hell I could leave you behind.”

“Lou…” Harry gasped again, “I-I feel the same way. I was so, so scared of you leaving. I didn’t want to lose you. I love you so much. And I feel like we really are partners, Lou. We have been since I was born.”

“We’ve been partners our whole lives, Hazza. And we’ll be partners for the rest of our lives if you’d want that.”

“You’d want that?”

“Harry, I want it all with you - marriage, kids, a huge house with a massive yard...I want everything with you. But for now, tonight...I just want one thing from you.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“Say you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“Oh, Lou!” Harry cried, “Of course! Of course!”

“And well...maybe make that two things.”

“What’s the second thing?”

“Kiss me.”

“You’ll get sick,” Harry warned.

“Good thing I’ll have my sweet boy to nurse me back to health, then.”

Louis grasped a handful of curls and pushed Harry closer towards him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, both boys were smiling so hard Harry thought it was a wonder their faces didn’t split in two.

\--

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to go to the dance?” Harry asked.

“Nah,” Louis grinned, pulling the sweatshirt he’d packed along with the rest of his comfy pajamas over his head, “I had the best dance I could ever ask for here with you. Besides, maybe they’ll let me come as your date next year. For now though,” Louis grinned, jumping onto the bed beside Harry, “There is no place else I’d rather be than here with you and having a movie night with my most favorite boy.”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle, “Still can’t believe this...that you’re real. That this is real. That my mom agreed to let me move in with you!”

“Of course she did,” Louis nudged Harry playfully, “ ‘sides, she likes me better than you anyhow.”

“Heeey!” Harry whacked him on the shoulder.

Louis giggled and ducked down to peck at Harry’s lips, “You stay put, darling. I’m gonna help your mom with the pizzas and I’ll be right up. She’ll need an extra pair of hands. Then it’s just you, me, some pizza, and any of your favorite movies you want to watch tonight, deal?”

“I like that plan,” Harry nodded excitedly.

Louis went to open the bedroom door but paused, coughing into his elbow.

“Oh no!” Harry winced.

Louis glanced up sheepishly after his coughing fit, “You’ll take care of me, won’t you Hazza?”

Harry didn’t hesitate, “I always will, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day :)


End file.
